


While they sleep

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, I wrote this because of twiiter war for a fandom im not in, M/M, suinarusasu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: Suigetsu, Naruto and Sasuke pairing
Relationships: Naruto and Sasuke, suigetsu - Relationship, suinarusasu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	While they sleep

Suigetsu can't get comfortable enough to sleep. On his right, he has Naruto's head resting on his shoulder with his hand on his stomach; snoring softly after not sleeping for three days. Suigetsu knows if he shifted around even a little it would wake him.

Naruto seems more relaxed than he had seen him in weeks.

On his right, Sasuke with his head resting on his chest, his other hand almost reaching out to touch Naruto, but just falling short of a few inches. 

It had taken forever for both to feel comfortable enough with all three of them in a bed, relaxed enough to fall asleep.


End file.
